


The Interrogation

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Magic and shit, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the beginning of the game, is kinda non-canon.  Basically, modern AU, still have magic and templars and the circle, and Cassandra is interrogating my OC.  </p>
<p>I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER.  BIOWARE OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrogation

Cassandra Pentaghast walked into the interrogation room at headquarters. In there was a young woman, a mage, who had been sent with the circle to help with the peace talks between mages and templars. She was the only survivor of the explosion that killed everyone else there. Just to complicate things, she also could not remember who she was. Therefore she was sitting in handcuffs and manacles, simply awaiting her fate.

"You are Quinn Trevelyan, are you not?" The Seeker started, sitting down across from the woman.

She simply shrugged. 

"After DNA analysis, we have discovered in our database that you are a mage, the youngest child of the Trevelyan family in Ostwick, and sent to the Circle after mentally pushing your friend down the stairs, no?"

"Hey! I didn't push him down the stairs! He tripped, and when I healed him, instead of thanking me, he ran off, and the next thing I know I'm in the Circle," Quinn responded instantaneously. 

"So, you do know who you are then?" Cassandra retorted.

"No, it's just that that memory came to me. The only one I can remember right now." 

Cassandra nodded before proceeding.

"Your record indicates that you were gifted in healing and elemental magics, correct?"

"It's always come naturally," the mage commented.

"Now, do you remember the explosion? Do you know how you survi-" the Seeker started to say before the door to the interrogation room bust open, revealing a short man.

Breathlessly, he announced, "Seeker, Seeker! The Red Templars are here, making a full assault! Somehow, they tracked us and the asset!"

"The asset?" Quinn remarked, visibly confused.

"You." Cassandra said bluntly, gesturing the man to continue speaking.

"We need all available force out there right now before this base falls!"

"Shit," The seeker muttered, before standing up, going to the other side of the table and unlocking the other woman.

"Help me and you'll live." Cassandra ordered. "Run away or betray me, and I will kill you where you stand. Understood?"

Quinn nodded, before following the Seeker out of the room, rubbing her sore wrists.

~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, there was chaos. There was a full platoon of Red Templars, all armed with Longsword assault rifles and Great Axe shotguns, while the Seekers only had pistols and submachine guns. While weak, for every Seeker downed, a Templar fell as well.

"We're too evenly matched! We need you to provide an edge! Fireballs, blizzards, anything!" Cassandra shouted over the din of battle. The mage nodded, and focused her power inward, drawing on her mana. Her hands were on fire, as she called down a firestorm, flames raining down over the Templars. Even with their resistance to magic, their forces fell numerously. 

"Get down!" Quinn shouted to Cassandra, who ducked as a fireball raced over head and impacted into another group of Red Templars who had been trying to sneak up on the Seeker. She nodded her approval before getting into cover as more foes approached.

The temperature dropped sharply, before a swirling mass of ice and snow enveloped the Red Templar forces, freezing them solid before shattering them with a wave of force. The battle was won.

Cassandra holstered her rifle before approaching the mage. "As much as I hate to admit it, we need your help, and we have answers that you need. Will you help us?"

The mage shrugged before responding. "What choice do I have?"

The Seeker smiled. 

"That's the answer I'm looking for."

**Author's Note:**

> READ AND REVIEW PLS


End file.
